Four's a Party
by VampbaitInfinity
Summary: A four-way one shot between my oc, Yami, and four of your favorite Naruto heroins; A sleepover-gone-wild. SakuraxOCxHinataxIno pwp lemons VERY KINKY anal/anal play toys dildos doubly penetrati...


**Author's P.O.V.**

Hinata and I lounged across Ino's enormous couch, blankly staring at the television premier of sosme movie we never even cared about. My oversized t-shirt hung off of my shoulders and rode high on my shapely thighs. I mussed the bangs of my obsidian bangs with boredom. Hinata was stretched out across my lap with both arms crossed behind her head. She wore the same placid expression, her lavender eyes flickering up to me. They invited us over for the sleepover anyways. The least they could do was pay some 'attention' to us.

"I wonder what's taking them so long-it's been 10 minutes. They only went to get a bowl of strawberries.", she chimed, her pale pink night gown scrunching at mid-thigh when she looked toward the door.

"Probably making out in the kitchen. You know how they get when we leave them alone.", I stretched my arms high above my head, arching my back. I jumped slightly at the feeling of her soft hand gently grasping my breast. I was suddenly very glad I never wore a bra to sleep. "Are you trying to start something, Hinata?"

"I just thought that if they get to have some alone time without us, we should get to do the same.", her pink lips curled into a seductive smirk as she sat up to face me. "That is, if you want to…?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

I captured her lips in a smoldering kiss, my hands immediately going to grasp her large breasts as she continued to roll my hardened nipples with her thumbs. She captured my lower lip between her own as both of our tongues heatedly massaged the others. I moaned into her mouth and wrapped my legs around her equally slim waist. Grinding my hips up into hers I broke the kiss as a shaky moan escaped me. I fondled her breasts roughly before snatching her night gown off of her body and gently rubbing her nipples in small circles with my thumbs.

Our breaths came out in heavy pants and I forgot all about the others for a moment. I squeezed her firm ass with both hands while simultaneously flicking my tongue across her pale pink nubs. She bit her lip in pleasure and I took my chance to flip us both over. I pushed my chest into her face and pulled down the front of my t-shirt to expose my breasts to her. She stared at them openly for a moment, her hands gliding up the backs of my thighs and grinding hard up into my moistening heat. I moaned wantonly as the raven began to softly suckle my breasts. The contrast between her milky skin and my tawny hue made for a very erotic display. She suddenly grabbed my ass tightly in both hands, one of her slender legs coming up to rest in the dips of my curves.

The heat between us was nearly suffocating; She moaned erotically from between my breasts, coming up to place a soft kiss in the hollow of my throat before pulling both nipples into her mouth at the same time. I reached back over her ministrations to my ass to softly prod her moistening peach panties. She gasped softly and bit my breast as I trailed a lazy circle around her swollen clit with my index finger. An evil smirk pulled at the corners of my lips as my shoulder-length black hair framed my flushed cheeks- the playing field was suddenly evened.

"Ah…so fuckin' hot…", Ino's voice made both Hinata and I jump and look up towards the door. Sakura's right hand was down the front of Ino's shorts, her left hand palming her hefty breast. Ino's cheeks were flushed, her expression determined and hungry. Sakura halted her motions but didn't take her eyes off of the two of us-in fact, her expression suddenly mirrored that of the blonde's. "Can't believe you two started without us!"

"Maybe we should all just pick up where we left off.", Sakura proposed, sauntering over in her lime green boy shorts, her shirt nowhere in sight. My mouth watered at the sight of her gorgeous breasts lightly bouncing . "Hinata hold her and put both of your legs over her shoulder."

Hinata's positioned her legs while her hands instantly came up to my waist and gripped firmly. I looked on with curiousity and excitement; Ino followed Sakura over to the couch, her hands hastily pulling my shirt up around my waist to expose my black and blue laced thong.

"Mmmm. I fuckin' love your ass, Yami!", Ino grabbed two handfuls of my rear, eagerly massaging and squeezing my cheeks. "Jump in Sakura. There's plenty to go around."

Sakura reached both hands between where me and Hinata's wet cunts were pressed together. We gasped simultaneously at the feeling of her two fingers poking at our sexes, her thumbs teasing our needy holes. Ino's lips ghosted over my left cheek, her tongue flicking out to hungrily suck at the base of my ass. Hinata leaned up and began to kiss me furiously, her hips rocking against mine in an effort to get more friction from Sakura's teasing fingers.

Delicious sensations of arousal coursed through my body and I steadied myself by fisting my fingers in Hinata's hair. Sakura suddenly pulled aside both Hinata's peach panties and my midnight thong, her hot tongue tickling both of our clits simultaneously. We broke the kiss and threw our heads back to moan, Ino taking the initiative to start vigorously licking my puckered hole. My eyes crossed at the doubled pleasure, I sucked at the hollow below Hinata's ear. Sakura suddenly sunk two fingers into each of our dripping pussies and began to thrust in and out of us roughly, her own hand going down to stroke herself.

"Ahhhn! Hurry…!", I groaned, grinding my swollen clit against Hinata's as Sakura and Ino continued their ministrations. Ino's tongue hungrily lapped and sucked at my ass making wet slurping sounds and humming greedily.

"I-I'm so clos-s-se!", Hinata began to tremble beneath me, us clinging to the other as orgasm threatened and pulsed around Sakura's fingers. We continued to rock our hips together, nearly humping each other. My ass bounced against Ino's face, Hinata's damp breasts pressed erotically against mine. I moaned heavily into Hinata's mouth as an earth-shattering orgasm hit me; my inner walls contracted around the rose-haired girls' rapidly moving fingers, Hinata shouting her climax just moments later.

"Hmmm…very sexy. And your both absolutely drenched!", she pressed two of her fingers to her lips and tasted Hinata, her other two slipping past Ino's ass cheeks and into her tight hole. I trembled in delight as Ino finally pulled away from my bottom to moan heavily; I slumped against Hinata's limp form, our drenched cunts sliding together and sending little sparks of pleasure through our bodies.

""Oh! Fuck, Sakura! Harder!", Sakura slipped a third finger into Ino, her hand thrusting quickly to match the speed of the blondes fingers working on her own dripping core.

"Yeah you like that?", she thrusted her fingers even faster than ever, her breasts bouncing enthusiastically.

"Fuck, yes! Damnit! Shit I can't wait-get the toys! You two, get on the bed!", the blonde licked her own fingers clean and stood, stripping the rest of her clothes off.

Hinata and I eagerly stood up and rid ourselves of our clothes as Sakura padded over to the bed to wait with Ino. I straddled Ino's waist as Hinata sat next to Sakura. Ino began to lightly spank me as Sakura mounted her face. Reaching over to a pile of 'toys' and began to suck on it. My hand slipped down to stimulate my swollen numb as Hinata knelt between the blonde's parted legs. Ino hungrily ate Sakura out, the pink-haired girl's tight ass gyrating against her captor's mouth.

I looked back over my shoulder at Hinata's determined but flushed expression, her tongue flicking repeatedly against Ino's pink folds. She reached over and grabbed a powder-purple vibrator, taking a moment to suck on it while rubbing circles into the blonde's engorged pleasure center. Once it was coated with saliva, the raven-haired girl slipped it into Ino's rear entrance, the blonde girl groaning heavily into Sakura's snatch.

At this, one of Ino's lithe fingers slipped into my ass as well, wriggling and thrusting along with Hinata's rhythm. I threw my head back as Ino's free hand smacked my ass again and again, I bit my lip at her expert fingering skills. Reaching over to the pile, I withdrew an emerald, silicon double-sider and ran my tongue along it before slipping as much as I could past my full lips and into my mouth.

"Sakura, lift your ass a little. Show me that pretty, pink pussy.", slipping each end into both her entrances while Ino continued to toy with her reddened clitoris. Grasping the 'u' of the object, I thrust it in and out of her pink holes repeatedly, her slutty shrieks of pleasure making me leak all over the blonde taut stomach. Before I could register what had happened, said blonde tensed up as her orgasm pushed Sakura over the edge and causing her to follow suit soon after.

"Leave them both inside.", Sakura commanded just as the raven and I were about to extract them. She leaned down and began to wrestle Ino's tongue with her own whilst reaching over to fondle both of our breasts.

I let my fingers trail up Hinata's smooth thigh and between her legs to her soft lower lips, her eyes locked on mine as she mimicked my motions. We initiated a rough caress, occasionally reaching down to grope some part of the blonde's torso. Before long Sakura ceased her ministrations, signaling us that something new was about to commence. Ino remained on her back and reached into the pile to get another double-sided dildo. Without skipping a beat, she pulled me onto her body, groping my hips from behind and softly stroking my flushed clit. I groaned eagerly as Sakura inserted another orange plastic vibrator into herself, taking one end of the silicon rod out of her wet heat. Grabbing two pink vibrators and slipping them both into Hinata's entrances, making her moan and grab onto my shoulders for support. I whined softly with disappointment.

"Don't think we forgot about you, babe.", Ino purred grabbing my hips and wasted no time pushing the smaller end of her purple double sider into my ass; Sakura made quick work of turning around and squatting over my lap, sliding the emerald snake into my aching entrance roughly until her pussy met mine with a wet slap. I gasped loudly at the intrusions, pulling Hinata to straddle my face as Sakura turned a red knob on a remote to medium. All of the vibrators simultaneously switched on, both the blonde and pink haired girls began to move their hips, rocking the dildos in and out of my holes. The alternating pushing and pulling motions made me grasp the raven's buttocks tightly, my tongue darting out to begin pleasuring her neglected nub. Her lower body vibrated deliciously against my face, her hips rocking in time with my strokes. I tugged lightly at the one in her ass, her resulting moan turning me on even more if possible. Her juices ran down my neck as my own squelched out of my opening and lubed the object in my ulterior hole.

"Mmmm-hah! You're so good, Yami-chan! My pussy and ass are on FIRE!", Hinata screamed as I licked her leaking folds.

"Ugh! I fucking LOVE that ass!", Ino marveled as she continued to piston her hips into me. Ecstasy coursed through my body as Sakura's juices mixed with mine and evenly drenched the emerald object. I shrieked into Hinata's mound, my own hips setting a rhythm that both girls quickly adjusted to. Eventually, my knees began to bump against my heaving breasts as both fucked me at the same time. Sakura's ass smacking against my clit made my inner walls clench dangerously, my tongue vigorously lapping at Hinata's swollen nub, momentarily sucking it as hard as I could and basking in her sexy screams of pleasure. Ino panted against my spine, her surprisingly strong hands suspending my hips at just the perfect thrusting level for the two.

Lightly cupping the raven's ass to let her freely bounce upon my face, I let my back go slack in ecstasy, Sakura and Ino's crescendos telling me that we all were near our ends. Hinata's delicate scent and sweet taste was clouding my senses, the two other girls' furious fucking pushing me just past my breaking point as they simultaneously brushed just the perfect spot from both sides. I came hard, my walls clenching tightly as they both continued to fuck me senseless. My mouth hung agape, catching Hinata's spilled climax juices as they slipped past the dildo in her red pussy; she rode out her climax humping my face as I finished her off expertly. Ino and Sakura finished as well moments later, each pounding into me at an alarming rate and drawing out my climax before one final thrust left them screaming various curses and profanities.

When everyone stilled, we all dismounted and lay in a nude heap of heaving large bosoms and shapely long legs. Passionate kisses and enticing words were shared, eventually leading to a whole new session of naughty gropes and taboo fingerings. This time, however, Hinata and I were placed on all fours facing different directions and two glass dildos wedged tightly into both of our over-stimulated, sore holes. We looked up at the two dominators in both excitement and fear, not yet fully recovered from our previous…NUMEROUS orgasms.

"Fuck each other.", Ino commanded, biting back a moan as Sakura entered her ass from behind. She lay back in Sakura's lap while working on her glistening pussy with a dildo as red as her tenderized clit. An equally sized toy protruded and vibrated inside of Sakura behind. "And make it hot. I want to see those asses bouncing while she fucks me."

Sakura slapped us both on the rear harshly, a new pleasure already building in our aching cores as we both began to move, our rears clapping together as we collided. Her clit hit mine in just the right place, our juices easily coating the toys and letting them slip into us unhindered. The other girls moaned in delight at the sight before them, already beginning to make love at a break-neck pace that we were quick to follow. It was going to be a long night…

* * *

_**(So, ya like? It's my first fourway/yuri so I hope it was hot enough. REVIEW!)**_


End file.
